


My Hero

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [23]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Al is a troll, Ed is awkward, F/M, Winry's confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: Kind of a sequel to 'Remember the Heroes' but can be read on its own.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: Undeniable [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 5





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel to 'Remember the Heroes' but can be read on its own.

Winry watched as the Elric Brothers came walking back to the house from the field. They had just come back home yesterday and she couldn't be happier. Al, although he was a little thin, was back in his real body, and Ed had his flesh arm. It was too bad he didn't get his leg back but, he didn't seem to mind too much. As they got closer, she started to hear their voices, namely Ed's voice, as he was very loud. It sounded like they were bickering over something or other, but knowing Ed, she probably didn't want to know. She strained her eyes and saw that Ed was carrying something. Flowers? Why did he have flowers? To brighten up the house or something?

He finally waltzed up to her, his face slightly pink, and shoved them in her hand.

"Here." He muttered. She gave him a quizzical look. Why was he giving her flowers?

"What are these for?" she asked, confused.

"I think I'm gonna go," Al said awkwardly. He gave Ed a sly grin, "Good luck, Brother."

"Shut up," Ed growled. Meanwhile, Winry was slightly confused. Good luck with what? Did she miss something?

"Um, Ed," she tried to get the blond guy's attention again. He seemed to be in a trance so she snapped her fingers in his face. She didn't want to resort to her wrench, but her patience was starting to dissolve.

"What?" Ed said dazed. She sighed and resisted the urge to smack him.

"What are these for?" she repeated. "And what was Al talking about?"

Ed's face started to flush with embarrassment.

"Well…uhh…they're from Elysia. She told me to give them to you since you're her hero." He said nervously. She stared at him, and then at the flowers. They looked as if they were freshly picked.

"Really? How long has it been since you've seen Elysia?" she asked.

"Right before I came home." He mumbled. She narrowed her azure eyes, and he refused to look at her.

"You're lying, aren't you?" she sighed.

"What makes you say that?"

"You didn't have these when you came home yesterday. You just went out to the field today, and coincidentally, it has these exact types of flowers."

"Dammit." He grumbled. She cocked an eyebrow. Did he honestly think she was that stupid?

"Okay, so since you're a horrible liar, why don't you tell me the truth?" Her voice was threatening, daring him to lie to her again.

"I haven't seen Elysia in over a month. She gave me a thing of flowers to give to you when I got home, but they died. So I picked new ones today, but they're still technically from her." he explained. She stared at him blankly.

"You realize that you didn't have to go to all that effort. She would've never known either way whether I got them or not." She said amused.

"Yeah, but I promised her." he said sheepishly.

"Ahh, I see. But I'm no hero so I don't need these." She said sincerely. His amber eyes darkened. She flinched back. Had she said something wrong?

"Winry, let me see your hands." he said seriously.

"Uhh…okay." She said, weirded out. What was he all serious about? She gave him her hands and he turned them over, palms up. He appeared to be studying them intently, and he started tracing her scars, which made her shiver a little.

"Hmm…there's a lot of callouses and scars." He said to her. He looked up at her face. "These are all from making automail?" She nodded. "Okay, so you've created a shitload of automail for people in need. Did you ever have to destroy the automail first before creating it?" he asked. She furrowed her brow.

"No?" She said unsurely.

"That's what I thought. You defy Equivalent Exchange. You're better than any alchemist I've ever seen. Better than me and Al, even." He closed her hands into fists, and glowered at her again. She groaned inwardly. What had she done wrong?

"Don't ever say you're not a hero. You've helped a ton of people with these hands, including me," He said sternly. She stared at him for a few seconds, and the corners of her lips slowly turned up into a serene smile. She wrapped her arms around Ed's shoulders and rested her chin on his collarbone. Ed blushed bright red at the contact, but slowly and awkwardly, returned the embrace. The moment was ruined when Al popped up behind Ed.

"Hey, Brother, did you tell her?" he whispered in Ed's ear, causing the older brother to jump away from the girl, clearly mortified. He glared at Al darkly. Al looked sheepish.

"Oh, sorry, were you guys about to-?" Ed slapped his hand on Al's mouth to cut him off.

"Al, I highly suggest, if you want to continue living, that you don't finish that sentence." He hissed through gritted teeth. Winry's could feel the heat rushing through her body. Did Al just ask if they were about to…? No, of course not. Al is still so innocent. But still, it made her wonder what would've happened if Al hadn't interrupted them. She turned her attention back to the brothers.

"You wouldn't hurt your poor, weak younger brother, would you, Ed?" Al asked pathetically, mustering up his most adorable pout. Ed wasn't fazed, and gave him the glare of death.

"That depends on how fast you can run." He smirked maliciously. Winry could've sworn she saw a mysterious black aura surrounding the older brother, so she backed away from the fight that was about to ensue. Al gulped and started running as fast as his under-developed legs could take him. Ed slowly counted to five and took off to join the pursuit. She sighed fondly and shook her head at their antics. She headed back to the house, silently praying that Ed wouldn't be too hard on his younger brother. She looked back in the direction that the two young men went, and smiled slightly. _You're my hero, too, Ed._


End file.
